


Game On

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: I HAVE ABOSLUTLY NO REGRETS WHATSOEVER!!!!!, M/M, Makeout Session, Making Out, Movie Night, One Shot, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime invited Bart over for a movie night, he didn’t expect the evening to go like this…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!!!!! This is very weird for me because I only ever write about platonic love with a kiss scene and I just wrote something that is not my usual style so it is a bit of a risk.   
> Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it!
> 
> classic disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Young Justice.

The doorbell rang and Jaime smiled to himself. He padded over to the front door and opened, leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

“You made it.” He stated happily, trying to hide his utter elation. Bart Allen smiled back at him, wearing a grey hoodie that was way too big for him.

“Of course I did. Ready for the movie?” Bart asked, stepping into the house and slipping off his trainers.

“Yeah, _hermano_. I was just making popcorn.” Jaime says gently, manoeuvring into the kitchen and emerging with two large bowls of the treat. Bart’s smile widened and he flopped onto the sofa, stretching his arm over the back. Jaime sat down and tucked his legs up, squirming into the cushions.

“You are the crashest person ever, Jaime.” Bart praised, taking one of the bowls and quickly beginning to devour it. Jaime turned the film on and leaned back, vaguely aware of Bart’s arms somewhere near his shoulders. About half an hour in, Bart turned to Jaime, a quizzical expression on his face. “Er, quick question her-man-o, won’t your parent’s mind us watching this film?” Bart asked.

“ _Mis padres_ are spending the weekend away and Milgrado is at a sleepover. We have the house to ourselves, _hermano_.” Jaime stated, shifting over ever so slightly. Bart’s impossibly green eyes locked onto his and Jaime saw Bart swallow. 

“Err... Um, Blue?” Bart stammered. Jaime’s stomach dropped and he lowered his gaze. 

“It’s okay _hermano_. I should get some more popcorn.” Jaime said tactfully, getting up off the sofa and turning away to go back into the kitchen. 

“Wait,” Bart launched himself on the sofa and grasped Jaime’s shoulder, turning the older boy around to face him. Jaime didn’t have a moment to think before Bart had closed the space between them. He felt Bart’s warm lips over his and their bodies flush together. Jaime wound his arms around Bart’s waist and pressed him closer. A small sound escaped Bart and Jaime smiled into the kiss. He pulled away to breathe and looked down at Bart, desperately pulling air into his lungs. 

“Since when can you kiss like _that_?” Jaime asked, moving his mouth over Bart’s cheeks. Slowly, he worked his way over to Bart’s ear and another sound escaped the speedster. 

“Natural gift.” Bart muttered, tilting his head back. Jaime pressed kisses down Bart’s neck, his breath ghosting over skin. Bart’s spine curved and he arched towards Jaime, leaning on his body. 

“How am I doing?” Jaime murmured, kissing Bart’s collarbone, causing a shiver to run down him. 

“Good. God, you’re good.” Bart stated, his eyes lidded in ecstasy.

“Still need practice though.” Jaime pulled away from Bart’s neck and looked into the green that gazed up at him. 

“I can help.” Bart clamped his arms around Jaime’s neck and pulled him down to his level. Pressing their lips together hungrily, Jaime’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘ _Damn, Bart’s a good kisser._ ’ He thought, shifting his arms slightly higher up Bart’s back. 

‘ _Your logic is faulty_ ’ Khaji Da stated. He almost sounded irritated. Jaime ignored him and let his brain slow down. 

Bart tilted his head back slightly and opened his jaw. Jaime’s resolve melted away in that moment. He allowed Bart’s intoxicating allure to overwhelm him. The simple kiss had quickly evolved into more. Suddenly, they had broken the barrier that had always stopped them from becoming this close. That line from ‘friends’ to ‘much more’ had been shattered and neither of them cared. This moment was all that mattered. 

Bart slackened his jaw further and turned his head to the side, pulling away slowly, his breath heavy. His lips were wet with saliva and Jaime couldn’t stop staring at his face. The half-light threw shadows across Bart’s youthful face, making him seem years older than he actually was. 

“Damn you Bart Allen.” Jaime whispered, his gaze searching over Bart’s face. Bart’s wicked smile cropped up on his face and he closed the gap between their mouths again. His hand’s tangled themselves in Jaime’s hair, pushing him closer. Jaime groaned in pleasure and lowered his hands to the small of Bart’s back. Bart opened his mouth again and kicked up the intimacy. A sliver of tongue slid into Jaime’s mouth and Jaime melted slightly. 

His move now. Bart used tongue, now Jaime needed to step up his game. 

Slowly, Jaime moved his hand down Bart’s back, smoothing over his hips. Deepening the kiss strategically, Jaime lowered his hands further, hooking them under Bart’s willowy thighs. He hoisted Bart off the ground, wrapping Bart’s muscular legs around his waist. Bart clung to Jaime, a small smirk on his face. 

“Okay then Blue. See if you can keep up.” Bart challenged, resting his forehead on Jaime’s momentarily. Bart tipped his weight so Jaime had to step forwards and the two of them fell onto the couch. Bart laughed at Jaime’s surprised expression and quirked his eyebrow. 

“Game on, Allen.” Jaime declared, his smirk coercing another laugh out of Bart. 

“Bring it, Blue.” Bart agreed, reaching up and pulling Jaime into a fierce kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr under the alias 'thefandomssecret' (that's not important but I thought you'd like to know anyway)


End file.
